Fan Fiction Shaman King
by Rheaa
Summary: Bien este es el primer Fan Fiction que hice, así que espero que les guste, , es la trama del animé Shaman King mi O.C Yue Han, veremos que pasa cuando los chicos se encuentren con ella.
1. Chapter 1

-Ya no había más salida de ese desierto...Teniendo no teniendo energía espiritual y muerta de cansancio y hambre dudaba que podría seguir viviendo por mucho, solo rogaba que alguien me encontrara-  
Lèi Tìng: Siento muchisimo que pase esto Señorita, es todo por mi culpa,  
Yo: Que dices? Sin ti el bastardo de Hao me ubiera matado o peor -intentando pararse-  
Lèi Ting: Señorita, ahora no es el momento de que se quiera hacer la fuerte! Su vida está en riesgo.  
Yo: Y dime cuando me ah importado? Deja no importa la verdad es que estoy muy cansada,  
Léi Ting: Hay que escondernos señorita hay personas por aqui cerca  
Yo: Y si fueran Shamanes no crees que ya se habrían dado cuenta?además tenemos a Qin Lang y a Shan Dián -agarrando abanicos- no crees que eso es suficiente?  
Lèi Ting: Claro -resignación-  
Yo:estoy viendo todo...borros-desmayo-  
-Aldespertar-  
Yo: -Abriendo los ojos-AHHHHHHHHH!  
x: Despertó!  
Yo:Lèi Ting, Lèi Ting donde estás?  
Lei:Aqui estoy señorita.-saliendo de la tablilla-  
Yo: En donde estamos?  
Lei: Estos amables muchachitos se ofrecieron a ayudarla.  
Yo: Pues muchas mis modales, soy Yue Han encantada ^^, ella es mi espíritu acompañante Lèi Tìng.  
x: Soy Yoh Asakura y el es Amidamaru  
x: Yo soy Ren Tao y el es Basón  
x:Soy HoroHoro y el es Kororo  
x:Soy Ryu con su espada de madera y el es Tokagero.  
x: Y yo soy Lyserg Diethel y ella es Murphine. ^/////^  
Yo:Graciaspor ayudarme, y perdonden las molestias creo que es hora de irme  
-sentí un dolor en la parte izquierda de mi pecho, al parece ser que no salí del todo inmune en la pelea-  
Yo: Vaya, Hao si que le ah puesto esfuerzo últimamente -tocando la herida y mirando la mano- ._. creo que deberemos entrenar más duro  
Lyserg: DIJISTE HAO?  
Yo: Si, nos encontramos yo estaba debilitada y parece que tomó la oportunidad, pero igual no me hizo casi nada, gracias a Lèi ^^  
Lèi: Hay las cosas que dices ^////^  
Yoh: Vaya debes ser una Shaman muy fuerte  
HoroHoro: Eso mismo :rrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
Ryu: Baboso! -zape-  
Horo Horo: SI tu eres el primer baboso!  
Yo: Yo no les quiero causar más problemas...  
Yoh: Já nunca son suficientes, porq no nos acompañas?  
Yo: Está bien...  
Yoh: Antes de que digas algo Ren ._. Ren que haces?  
Ren:La ayudo a caminar que no ves?  
Horo Horo, Ryu y Lyserg: -caída animé LOL-  
Yo: Gracias eres muy amable ^^  
Ren: ...  
Yo: Y Qin Lang y Shan Diang Lei?  
Todos menos Lei: o_O?  
Yo: Mis abanicos ^^, en China es un arma muy usada.  
Ren: Losé soy de ahí, soy de la dinastía Tao, -cara seria-  
Yo: ^^, me lo imaginaba sabía que al tener ese nombre y al ser un Shamán serías de la dinastía Tao. Gracias por ayudarme a caminar espero no ser una molestia,  
Ren: Cuando conoces a Horo Horo no hay nadie máaas molesto que el  
Horo Horo: #¬¬ Tarado


	2. Chapter 2

x: Oye Yue, sabés que el amo te anda buscando no te resistas.  
Yo: -parandose en seco con los abanicos en guardia- Ya le sdije que no iré!  
x: Si no es por las buenas será por las malas!  
-en ese momento sacó un arco y una flecha y la arrojó hacia mi-  
Yo: -esquivando- Vaya lento y eso que estoy dañada... LEI TING! POSESIONA A QINLANG Y SHAN DIANG! Se nota que a Hao no le gusta rendirse no? LONG JUAN FENG YUE! -atacando-  
-En ese momento las típicas ráfagas cortantes que siempre salen de mis abanicos se convirtieron en un tornado acuchillante acabando así con la poseción de aquel sujeto-  
Yo:Vaya imbecil -sentandose-  
Todos: O.O -boca abierta-  
Yo: Quee? Que no pudiera caminar no significa que no pueda luchar ^^, además eh luchado contra luciernagas más fuertes.  
Lyserg: -pensando-Además de linda fuerte, me impresiona,  
Ren:-pensando-Vaya oponente que será si me llega a tocar, es una precio... que digo? o////o  
Horo Horo: -pensando-además de bonita fuerte  
Ryu: QUIERES SER MI NOVIA?!  
Yo: -cachetada- viejo pervertido "¬¬  
Ren,Horo Horo,Lyserg y Yoh:Hasta que alguien lo dijo -.-  
Yo: NOs apresuramos a llegar a algún lugar?  
Yoh: Enrealidad n siquiera sabemos donde ir uU^^  
Yo: Ok ^^ entones hay tiempo de sobra  
Lyserg: -susurrando a Horo Horo- No te parece que Yue se parece bastante a Yoh  
Horo Horo: Ahora que lo dices en la personalidad son iguales.  
Ren: QUE TANTO HABLAN USTEDES DOS PAR DE INUTILES #¬¬  
Horo Horo: NADA QUE TE Incumba grrrr ¬¬  
-Al anchecer-  
Yoh: Cuentanos, algo de ti ^^  
Horo Horo: Si queremos saber  
Ren: Babosos ¬¬  
Lyser: No es ser baboso, es ser cortes ^^  
Yo: Pues soy Yue Han como ustedes ya saben, tengo 13 años  
Todos: -caida animé- 13 años?  
Horo Horo:Pareces de más.  
Lyserg: pero tienes nuestra edad  
Yo: :D Pues, Nací en Argentina, un país de América del sur, y me educaron en China. Desde que tengo memoria Lèi Tìng a estado conmigo -sonrisa-  
Ryu: Y como te hciiste Shaman?  
Yo: ^^, mi dinastía es de Shamanes :3  
Tdos: Ahhh  
Yo: Pero,desde que Hao apareció tiene una obseción con encontrarme  
Lyserg: ese desgraciado mató a mis padres.  
Yo: Te entiendo...el, hirió gravemente a mi padre. todavía sigue en coma. Lo siento mucho Lyserg,  
Lyserg: Yo tmb lo siento por tí  
Yo: Bueno :D Aparte de eso, no tengo a donde ir uU^^ Me escapé de mi casa  
Todos: QUE QUE?!  
Yo: Mis abuelos no me entienden y me escapé .  
Ren: Alfin alguien que me entiende  
Lyserg: Y además de evitar que Hao se convierta en el Shaman King, porq compites?  
Yo: Compito porq la madre naturaleza esté a salvo, por borrar el odio de todas las personas de mal corazón y por vivir en plena paz y harmonía  
Ren, Lyserg,Horo Horo e Yoh: ** tu si que me entiendes  
Yo: :D, bueno es hora de dormir, voy a cambiarme ^^ Lèi Tìng! Poseciona a Qin Lang ! -en ese momento un rayo de luz enceguesedor salió de ahí aprobeche el momento me cambié y terminé la poseción- Sorry ^^, es que hay un pervertido entre ustedes  
Todos menos Ryu: -miran a Ryu- ¬¬  
Yo: Buenas noches que descansen ^^ -se acuesta-  
-Unas horas más tarde-  
-Abrí los ojos, por alguna razón no podía conciliar el sueño, en ese momento vi a Lyserg, mirando las estrellas-  
Yo: Lyserg? Ers tu?  
Lyserg: Si :D, estaba pensando, que ambs emos sufrido mucho por Hao.  
Yo: No eh sufrido tanto como tu pero si,ocurrió porq mi padre dijo que no me entregaría, si tan solo en ese momento ubiera sido un poco más fuerte, mi padre no estaría en coma , si tan solo...  
Lyserg: NO te lamentes, yo solo espero tener mi venganza,  
Yo: No quiero que nadie muera en manos de el-lagrimea-  
Lyserg: Tanto...lo odias?  
Yo: Si. porq tuvo que existir, porq tiene tanto interés en mi??  
Lyserg: -agarrandome de las manos- Te juro por mis padres que en este momento no están aqui por culpa de ese maldito, que no dejaré que te lleve, es mi promesa.  
Yo: Gracias.  
Lyserg: De nada :D, creo que tus pensamientos son de buen corazón.  
Yo: Si, ^^ encerio lo crees, yo... nunca tuve un amigo... espero que puedas ser mi primer amigo  
Lyserg: Cla...claro o///o  
Yo: -abrazandolo- gracias,y si paseamos un rato? la verdad no acostumbro a dormirme tan temprano  
Lyserg: Ni yo. -extendiendo la mano- Vamos?  
Yo: -agarrandolo de la mano-Vamos :)  
-Ah si empezamos, jugando hablando riendonos mirando las estrellas, luego de unas dos horas regresamos y nos dormimos-  
Lyserg: Buenas noches Yue.  
Yo: Buenas noches Liserg.  
-Le dediqué una sonrisa y me acosté a dormir-  
-A la mañana siguiente-  
-Me levanté muy temprano y comenzé a caminar, Ly serg tmb estaba despierto, entonecs aproveche, lo tomé de la mano y salimos a comprar comida para el desayuno-  
Yo: -pagando- Muchas gracias ^^  
Vendedor: De nada  
-Saliendo de la tienda-  
Yo: cre que esto acalnzará para mucho no crees Lyserg?  
Lyserg: Aja ^^, dame te ayudo con una  
Yo: Bueno ^^  
-Seguiamos tomados de la mano y entonces llegamos al lugar donde estabamos


	3. Chapter 3

Ren y Horo Horo:-boca abierta-  
Yoh: COMIDAAA!  
Ryu: COMIDAAA!  
Yo: Está sin cocer, esperen que la cocine ^^ -preprando todo-  
Horo Horo: Oye tu quien te cres que eres para agarrarle la mano!  
Lyserg: Ah? ._.  
Ren: Contesta la pregunta -amenazando con la alabarda-  
Lyserg: Vamos chicos no se pongan violentos  
Horo Horo:KORORO POSECIONA ESTA TABLA!  
Ren: BASÓN! CONSDEME TU ALMA POSECIONA -etc-etc-  
Lyserg: Ah Si que quieren pelear? Que esperas Morphine! Poseciona mi pendulo.  
Yo: ._. -observando-Que hacen?  
Todos: Nada nada -moviendo las manos-  
Yo:Ok,la comida está lista ^^  
Lyserg:Vamos ^^ -extendiendole la mano-  
Yo: Vamos ^^ -le toma la mano-  
Horo Horo: Se burla de nosotros no es cierto?  
Ren: -puño apretado -#ò.ó Si eso parece  
Yo: Vienen?  
Horo Horo y Ren: Sisi  
-En la mesa improvisada-  
Ren y Horo Horo: -mirando saltando chispas hacia Lyserg-  
Lyserg: -mirandolo de la miesma forma mientras comían-  
Yo: ._. Ok, les gustó la comida?  
Todos: Si, gracias eres muy amable.  
Yo: Por favor, ustedesme dejaron viajar en su grupo es lo menos que puedo hacer,-mirando a su al rededor-Ya no es hora de marcharnos?  
Lyserg:Si tienes razón,  
Yo: -sonrisa- Ok, vayamonos  
-Unas horas más tarde-  
Horo Horo: Cuanto tiempo lleva así?  
Ren: 2 horas, 38 minutos y 37 segundos.  
Horo Horo: TANTO?! RYU, YA DEJA EN PAZ NO VA A VENIR BILLY!  
Yo: Ya Ryu, tomate un descanzo ^^, yo voy a pedir abentón ^^ -acercandose a la ruta-  
-En ese momento una fila de autos se pararon-  
Yo: Ven no es tan dificil ^^  
Todos: -caída animé-  
-En una ciudad-  
Yoh: Ok, hay que ponernos en marcha para averiguar sobre la aldea apache.  
Horo Horo: Hay que separarnos y ver que averiguamos.  
Yo: Yo voy para allá -señalando-  
Lyserg: Te acompaño?  
Yo: No gracias, voy yo sola y si nos separamos va a ser más facil  
Horo Horo y Ren:-se pasan la mano por la frente- fiuu  
Yo: ._. Adiós! -corriendo-  
Horo Horo: A ti te gusta verdad Ren? -molestandolo-  
Ren: -poniendose colorado nervioso -No que dices!, a ti es el que te gusta  
Horo Horo: Puede ser, pero igual ella y Lyserg parecen Pegatinas  
Lyserg: Emm decían algo?  
Ren: Que eres un arrastrado "¬¬ -seva-  
Lyserg: Ya querrías tu estar en mi lugar -tmb se va-  
-Más tarde-  
Ren: Y no hemos encontrado nada.  
Ryu: Que dices?  
Horo Horo: Tu encontraste una cantidad de chicas -señala beso en la mejilla-  
Ren: -se tapa el beso- //// NO TIENE NADA QUE VER !  
Yo: -volviendo- No...no... no encontré nada lo siento.  
Yoh: No importa ^^ ni modo ahora hacia donde vamos?  
Yo: yo creo que hay que ir a comer a algún lado ^^  
Yoh: Si -le gruñe la panza- tengo hambre  
x: OIGAN! Eh escuchado que hablan sobre la aldea de los apaches, yo conozco una señora que los puede ayudar  
-En la casa de la señora-  
Sra: La aldea de los apache mmm dejenme pensar  
-tiempo después un Shamán destruye la casa en la que estabamos al descubrir que era una trampa-  
x: JÁ los derrotamos!  
Milly: Principe Lyserg...  
-Entonces salimos de la polvareda con nuestra poseción de objetos-  
Yo: Oigan piensan que con esos débiles poderes nos pueden vencer? Están muy Equivocados,  
Todas esas mujeres: -atacan-  
-Los rayos de luz salieron de sus armas y entonces nosotros saltamos-  
x: LO CONCEGUIMOS... EH?  
Yo: AHORA ES NUESTRO TURNO! XUE LEI TING! -atacando-  
-Todos atacamos y ellas quedaron tiradas en el piso-  
Ren y yo: a-cercandonos a ellas- Ganamos ustedes perdieron  
x: Nuestra poseción no se terminó  
Ren y yo: están empeñadas en perder la vida no?  
x: -se van corriendo-  
Todos: -tic- dijeron las mismas cosas al mismo tiempo  
Horo Horo: Son Almas gemelas  
Lyserg: QUE DICES? -mirandolo efucivamente-  
Horo Horo: Nada Nada.  
Yo: Bueno es que cuando peleo le pongo empeño ^^  
Ren: :D, bueno y ahora que hacemos?  
Yo: Que les parece si caminamos hacia la ruta, quizás allí encontremos pistas o algo por el estilo.  
Yoh: está bien,andando


	4. Chapter 4

-Caminamos hasta llegar a la ruta, Ryu utilizó su técnica del dedo pulgar sin resultados me acerqué a la ruta-  
Yo: Ryu, descansa yo me encargo -le sonreí- No te preocupes algo le debe haber pasado a Billy  
Ryu: Si debe ser eso! -sentandose tranquilamente-  
-Me quedé esperando a que un auto pasara, y efectivamente llegó una camioneta con unos amables ancianos-  
Anciana: Es raro ver a jóvenes aqui.  
Yoh´: Bueno es que estabamos buscando un lugar.  
Anciano: Si quieren esta noche pueden quedarse en nuestra casa, hace mucho que no tenemos visita.  
Lyserg: Gracias pero, llevamos prisa.  
Anciana: Ya veo -cara triste-  
Yo:Peroo una noche no nos hará daño -moviendo las manos rápidamente- uU^^  
-Al lñlegar vimos una reconfortante casa era linda y acogedora,muy bien decorada , al terminar de cenar nos indicaron donde estaban nuestras habitaciones-  
Anciana: Lo siento señorita pero no tenemos otra habitación, deberá dormir en la habitación de los hombres  
-"Señal del destino" pensé en ese momento, el destino quería que me quedara al lado de ellos en todo momento,al entrar en la habitación me miraron con sorpresa, como si no esperaban mi precencia, al minuto me dirijí al baño a ponerme el Pijama y regresé a la habitación-  
Yo: uU^^ que pas aporq me miran así?  
Ren: o///o nada nada -bajando la mirada-  
Horo-Horo: A poco Ren se enamoró -partiendose de la risa-  
Lyserg: Hay dios -.-  
Yoh: -acercandose a mi- Oye no te parece que es hora de deternerlos?-Viendo como Ren perseguía a Horo-Horo-  
Yo: Naa, si no con que nos vamos a divertir-viendo como Ren perseguía a Horo-Horo con su cuchilla-  
-Las horas pasaron, habíamos sufrido unas cuantas "bromas" de lo que creía yo, era unos espírituos, pero al fin y al cabo, era divertido, a la mañana siguiente nos encomendaron acabar con unos espíritus fuimos, y supimos que era una "trampa" dsd el principio pero, por así decirlo nos divertimos y al salir-  
Espíritu: Lamewnto haberles causado inconvenientes, pero hace 100 añosque no nos divertíamos, y quizás más que no vemos Shamanes.  
Yoh: Lo comprendemos ^^ -sonriendo como siempre lo hace-  
Espíritu: Oye -dirijiendosea Lyserg- Lo siento.  
Lyserg: Oye no importa, no es malo divertirse.  
-QUE DIMINUTOS SON-  
-Esa voz, esa voz tan conocida era..-  
Lyserg: HAO!  
-En ese momento varios espíritus fueron quemados, ¿Magia? No, era el temible espíritu del fuego-  
Yoh: -preparando su espada-  
Hao: Aún, no es el momento, pero ya llegará, y tu Yue, vaya, siempre tan hermosa, cuando te resignarás en ser mi esposa?, sabes que tarde o temprano lo harás sabés que la conexión no se irá por si sola.  
Lyserg y Ren: -Shock-  
Yo: CÁLLATE!  
Hao: Te robaría en este momento, pero tu sabes, todavía no llega el momento exacto, Recuerda Yue, falta poco tiempo  
-En ese momento desapareció, dejando en todos un gran desconcierto, todos quedaron mirándome y yo solo callé, a la nocheya teníamos una fogata encendida pero había un silencio incómodo-  
Yoh: Creo que ah sido algo raro el día de hoy jijiji  
Ren: Quieros explicarnos Yue?  
Lyserg: eso  
Yo:Pues verán, yo soy una reencarnación de una sacerdotiza-Shamán de China,llamada Yue, al parecer, antes de que Hao intentara destruir a los seres humanos, estaba prometido con Yue, pues su padres al día de nacimiento de ella ya lo había comprometido sellando con ellos un hechizo, " Cuando Yue cumpla sus 13 primaveras,en laluna nueva del Primer mes del año, el destino de estos dos será casarse. pero al parecer los hombres del pueblo nunca aceptaron que una mujer fuera tan poderosa y el día antes del día de Luna nueva mataron a Yue, quizás es uno de los factores de porq Hao odia tanto a los humanos...emmm bueno a lo que seguía, al ser yo la reencarnación de Yue sigo con ese hechizo, yo no soy como hao cuando reencarna, yo olvido todo de mi vida pasada, esto me fué contado a mi por mi padre, en fin, el hechizo dentro de poco tiempo se hará realidad... y yo tendré que aceptar mi destino.  
Todos: ESO NUNCA!  
Yo: Gracias...  
-Pasando una semana-  
-Todos se veían animados, estaba felices de alguna forma, la única preocupada, era yo, pero intentaba no mostrarlo, en ese momento de la nada apareció un niño con uuna gran poseción de objetos, y lo que parecía un jugador de Rugby-  
Niño:LE HAN ESTADO CAUSANDO MUCHISIMOS PROBLEMAS AL SEÑOR HAO! TU YOH ASAKURA POR NO VOLVERTE FUERTE, Y TU YUE HAN POR NO IRTE CON EL! No te preocupes Querida Yue y querido Yoh, a ustedes no los mataré, pero a ellos si.  
Ren: Y QUE TE HACE PENSAR QUE NOS MATARÁS? QUE INJENUO ERES.  
Niño: Has una barrera a Yue y a Yoh, no quiero que interfieran, solo quiero que vean como sus amigos mueren poco a poco  
-En ese momento generaron una barrera que cubrió a Yoh y a mi, por más que intentaramos no se iba, mientras nosotros veíamos como iban derrotando poco a poco a nnuestros amigos, en ese momento, cuando atacaron muy fuerte a Ren Tao, em enfurecí, nuestros lazos se habían hecho fuertes ultimamente? No imposible, una mujer atada como yo no tenía el derecho de amar, en ese momento atacamos a un mismo punto con Yoh y logramos salir, corrí hacia mi única dirección, "REN", pensé en ese momento y me agaché para estar a su altura y puse su cabeza en mis rodillas-  
Yo: Hay Ren cuando vas a aprender uUu.u  
Ren: Ren Tao nunca aprende.  
Yo: u.u, ya deja de hacerte el fuerte estás mal herido.  
Niño: Hay Yue siempre de tan buen corazón, salvando al niño de la dinastía que te mato en tu vida pasada.  
Ren: Es eso verdad?  
Yue: S..Si.. No te culpo, no fué tu culpa.  
Ren: Igual, es mi responsabilidad -parandose-  
Yo: uU-.-testarudo.  
-Empezamos a pelear, y le ganamos, o eso creíamos, de repente volvió a levantarse-  
Niño: AHORA LOS ACABARÉ  
-Cuando nos estaba por atacar un rayo de luz blanco lo atravezó así quitandole la vida-  
x: Somos los Soldados X los enviados del Cielo para acabar con Hao, les extendemos una mano a ti Yoh Asakura, y a ti Yue Han para que se nos unan  
Yo: Mataron a...  
Yoh: Ese niño...  
Soldado X: Un Subdito de Hao no merece vivir  
Yoh: Sea o no sea un subdito de Hao, no merecía morir!  
SoldadoX: Nosotros solo servimos la voluntad del cielo, se nos unen o no?  
Yo: JAMÁS!  
Yoh: NUNCA!  
Solddados: No nos rendiremos -se van-  
Yo: ES. INCONCEBIBLE, como pueden matar a un chico así a la ligera!


End file.
